Give In, Innocent Prince
by Nariel Seregon
Summary: What happens when a guy like another guy, but that one guy is oblivious until a strange chain of events set them closer together? A whole lot of madness, blushing faces, and fan club squeals!......YukiXoc, random stuff thrown, yaoi scenes in later chapter
1. Entering Cori!

Chapter 1: Entering Cori!

_September 5th, 2008, 5:30AM, Cori's House, Bedroom_

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Cori Jaspar shrieked and fell out of his bed as her alarm clock, which he hated with a passion, went off in his ear, signaling that it was time to get ready for school.

"STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" He yelled, attempting to throw it out the window to get rid of the thing for good. What he failed to remember was that the window had a screen on it, so the clock bounced off of it and whacked him right in the forehead, making him curse loudly and topple backwards onto the rug on his floor.

Cori groaned and got up, making his way unsteadily to the bathroom to brush his teeth and his shoulder length red hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and he was met with a red-haired, bi-color eyed, pale weirdo with a big red bump in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were two different color from a special genetic disorder, his left eye being bright green and his right eye being bright blue. He quickly put on the Kaibara High School's boy uniform, muttering something about how annoying the tie was in the morning.

He definately wasn't a morning person, that's for sure.

He wandered into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a roll from the counter, munching on it while going into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and flipped the TV on, turning it onto the News station with a bored click of the button on the remote, watching it with barely any interest.

Cori then finally got up and got his backpack and Ipod and walked out of his house. The walk from his house to Kaibara High School wasn't a long one, but he liked to take his time and he always got there early. His Ipod was play a song called "Nyappy In The World 3" by a Japanese band called An Cafe, and he began to sing to it, walking to the beat.

Just a few minutes later, he was sitting at his desk by the window in homeroom, talking to Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima about what work they had the day before when Yuki Sohma came in. Tohru ran over to him and greeted him happily and Arisa and Saki followed, say their 'hellos' as well. Cori sighed, knowing that he'd never be that courageous to say hi to the guy that he had the biggest crush on. Plus, there was the Prince Yuki Fan Club that he had to keep her eye on, as they were eyeing him, smirking at her as they thought about what their fan club would be named if it could have him in it.

Yup, that would be embarrassing if the fan club found out his secret.

"Hey, Prince Yuki!" Minami, one of the members, called out, waving so wildly that Yuki would have been blind to not see it.

"Yes? Is there anything that you need?" He asked, walking over to her, and Cori almost visibly flinched as he realized that Yuki was closer to him, and Minami smirked in seeing that. She finally asked him about something that had to with a class that she had with him, and Cori was able to finally relax when Yuki walked back over to Tohru and the others. Minami walked back over to Makoto and Mio.

"I know what to call Cori!" She smiled, and the others demanded what. Minami smirked and whispered.....

"The Innocent Prince Cori."

_September 5th, 2008, 11:34AM, School Cafeteria, Lunch_

Cori stared down at his plate, too nervous to actually eat anything, since coming next was something that he was afraid of....

Swimming.

He shuddered at the thought of the pool...no, no, that wasn't right, it was the WATER in the pool that he wanted to stay away from. Cori was mortally afraid of water ever since we was 4 years old when he was kidnapped from his parent and was almost drowned in a pool. He gripped the sides of his head, and put his head down onto the table, taking a deep whiff of the cheesebuger that he purchased and suddenly felt nauseous. Maybe I'm thinking too much about it, he thought to himself as he opened the can of Diet Lemon Iced Tea he had with him. That calmed him stomach down a bit, and Tohru walked over.

"Jas-kun...? Are you okay, you look pale!" She exclaimed, looking worried, and he just smiled nervously.

"Yeah...I-I'm okay, it's just that we have swimming next, and I'm terrified of water," He explained, and Tohru nodded in understanding as Hana and Uo joined them.

"Scared of water, huh cherry top?" Uo smirked, and Cori nodded weakly, feeling a bit queasy again.

Hana walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling gently, "I feel your fear, I too am afraid..."

"You're afraid of anything that has to deal with moving at an excessive amount of speed!" Uo laughed, and Hana just smiled in agreement, making Cori laugh as well.

The bell ran, signaling the end of lunch and making Cori gulp in fear.

_September 5th, 2008, 11:48AM, School Pool Room, Gym Class_

All of Cori's fears marerialized in front of him as he edged closer to the pool side, peering down into its blue depths and wishing that he had overslept if he only knew that this was today. He cursed himself for being that stupid, since he just found out the period before Lunch from one of his classmates and nearly fainted from shock and fear. Now that he was here, he really did feel like fainting until a soft voice came floating over, startling him back into reality.

"I'm telling you, he shouldn't do this! Can't you see that he's terrified!?" Yuki's voice, full of anger and concern, made Cori turn his head, amazed that Yuki was sounding like that, and for him. He sank to his knees and almost screamed in shock and panic as someone ran and did a cannonball into the pool, making the water go everywhere. He didn't know how, but he darted to the other side of the room, slipping a bit on the water that was spilled from the eariler scene.

That was when he knew it was all over.

He slipped on a big puddle of water, but he couldn't get his balance like before and continued to slide. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that he was sliding right for the pool and tried to stop himself, but failed miserably. He heard a few people shout and as couple of girls scream, heard some yell out "YUKI!", but then it all disappeared as he went underneath the water. Cori's intense fear of water had kept him from learning how to swim.

"NO!" Yuki yelled, running for the pool and diving in after the sinking Cori, hoping against hope that he wasn't too late...


	2. The First Event

**Chapter 2: The First Event**  
_September 5, 2008, 12:59PM, Pool Room, Gym_

Black and dark blue streaks.

Those were all that Cori saw as he continued to float down, barely registering a hand reach out and grab his hand that was slowly getting paler than it really was, gently pulling him towards the surface.

Yuki's head burst the calm water of the pool, making large ripples in the water as he swam to the edge, bringing the unconscious Cori with him. He climbed out of the pool, gently placing the unconscious red-haired boy next to him, trying to catch his breath. Yuki didn't even realize how long he had been under the water until the others ran over, asking him if he was okay.

"I...I'm fine.......but Cori is.............." He said breathlessly, looking to the one laying next to him, and a sudden pang of fear shot through him when he realized someting horrible.........

Cori wasn't breathing.

"Oh God......." was the first thing to pop out of the gray-haired boy's mouth before he leaned over Cori, gently pinching the red-haired boy's nose, the pressed his lips to the other boy's soft, full ones in an attempt to breathe air into him.

The Princes Yuki and Cori Fan Club went crazy.

After a few minutes of trying, there was a sudden coughing sound under Yuki. The gray-haired boy just back as Cori lurched up and rolled over onto his hands and knees, coughing out water at an astonishing speed. The red-headed boy then flopped over onto his side after that, still coughing but finally breathing again. After his vision returned, he looked up to see gentle, violet eyes looking down at him, full of concern. His bi-colored eyes lock onto them.

"Y...Yuki?" He muttered, his voice a little strained from the water's assult on his vocal chords, and the gray-haired boy nodded, smiling lightly.

"Are you okay now?" he asked the red-haired boy, whose face was turning as red as a tomato as he nodded quickly, wondering what happened, but Yuki cut off his thinking.

"I had to breathe air into you...using mouth-to-mouth."

"Whaaaaa.................!?"

Yuki looked up, hearing Cori very interesting response to the news. He spotted the red-haired boy's wide eyes and darker blush and smirked a little to himself at the boy's innocent reaction. Cori is so innocent...so cute....so soft.....wait, what am I thinking? Yuki thought to himself, shaking his head lightly to get those thoughts out of his head. Cori smiled gratefully, and as the bell rang, the red-haired boy mad a mad dash to the doot, wanting to escape the room as soon as possible.

_September 5, 7:56PM, Sidewalk, On the way to Cori's house_

Cori sighed, the wind making his red hair fly about his face and him shiver lightly, not because he was still damp but becuase it was getting to be dark, and the night was always cold.

"I wonder how I get to school so early if I take this route home..." he mused, then realized with a mental smack that he took a shorter way to the school from his house. He sighed in embarrassment, muttering about how stupid he was for forgetting about that easier path he treaded earlier.

"Blah. Who cares about a different path, sir....come with me....." A soft, yet sinister voice came floating up from behind him, making Cori jump in surprise and whirl around to face who talked to him. What he faced as even weirder and made him almost fall over out of shock at who he saw.

"Y-YUKI!!!" He cried out, stumbling backwards and gripping a telephone pole to steady himself, clutching his shirt where his heart felt like it had a jet pack attatched to it. That was how fast it was going.

Yuki Sohma just chuckled, then helped the red-head up since Cori slid down the pole after his legs turned into water.

"What are you doing out here, Cori? It's almost 8:00..." He asked, surprised that Cori was still out even though it was that late and getting darker. Cori's reaction stunned him even more.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!??? ALMOST 8:00!!!! AAAAAAAAHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT LOST TRYING TO GET TO MY HOUSE! Maybe it was because I took a different route, but..................OH GOD I'M LOST!!!!!!"

Yuki just stared silently as Cori began to run around in circles, panicking like crazy. The gray-haired boy then got an interesting idea and grabbed Cori, stroking the red-haired boy's hair and whispering soft nothings in his ear to calm him down. Cori was slowly calming down, but not fully for he was still shaking, and he was blushing at how close he was to Yuki when Yuki lightly lifted his chin up.

Cori was soon standing in Yuki's arms, completely stunned as the gray-haired boy's soft lips were on his, gently stroking the red-haired boy's lips in a soft caress. His arms went up hesitantly, finally wrapping around Yuki's neck, gently deepening the kiss. The gray-haired boy's tongue lightly flicked out and rubbed the red-haired boy's bottom lip, resulting in a gasp that quickly turned into a soft moan as Yuki's tongue swiftly explored the warm cavern and then rubbed lightly against Cori's tongue, persuading another soft moan to escape the other's lips as Cori gently gripped Yuki's shirt.

A small whine of despair issued from the red-haired boy's lips when Yuki's lips parted from his, and the gray-haired boy chuckled and kissed Cori's forehead, making him blush again.

"Do not worry, you will get more...my innocent prince.....all I have to say is one phrase......"

"And what phrase is that...?" Cori asked, wondering what that was.

"Give In, Innocent Prince..."

They both found each melting into their passionate, searing kiss once again..........


End file.
